


Next Level

by DeckofDragons



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pyro is Asexual, Slight Sex Repulsion, Talk of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Spy and Pyro discuss taking a new step in their relationship.





	Next Level

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a character who's asexual for a while now. I feel like Pyro's a good fit so I wrote this to explore that idea a little.

Spy’s bed was the best. It was warm and comfy even on the coldest of winter nights. Cuddling with him on it was even better especially now that Pyro was comfortable taking his mask and suit off around him.       

Spy leaned back into the pillows stacked against the headboard. Pyro cuddled into his side, resting his head on Spy’s shoulder. Spy had one arm around him and gently stroked his hand down Pyro’s back.  He held a book in his other hand. Everything was perfect as far as Pyro was concerned.

“Pyro?” Spy broke the silence, his voice soft, as he closed and put down his book. “You still awake?”

“Yeah.” It was late and they should be sleeping but they weren’t. At least they were in bed though, that was a good start, right?

“I’ve been thinking, would you like to take our relationship to the next level?”

Pyro didn’t know what he meant by ‘next level’ but he loved Spy so… “Yes,” he replied as he sat up, eager to find out.

Spy gave him a warm smile as he leaned in to kiss him. Maybe ‘next level’ meant more kisses, that’d be nice, Pyro liked kisses almost as much as he liked cuddles. But this one, though it started out fairly normal morphed into something different. It was hard to place exactly _how_ it was different, other than Spy pressing in a bit closer than usual, it just _felt_ different.

It wasn’t unpleasant though until Spy’s hands started roaming his body. Pyro _liked_ being touched but… not like this. It was weird and wrong and uncomfortable.

Spy pulled back immediately. “What’s wrong?” he asked with genuine concern in his voice and on his face.

“Nothing,” Pyro said letting out a small sigh of relief. Now that Spy was no longer touching him like _that_ , nothing was wrong.

“No, something’s wrong. You’ve never had sex before?”

Oh, _that’s_ what he’d meant by ‘next level’, he wanted them to have sex. Suddenly Pyro wanted his suit back and he wanted to set something on fire and feed the flames until the rainbows made him forget all his worries. He couldn’t though and… he was with Spy so he was safe. No need to panic.

He shifted his eyes back to meet Spy’s and instantly felt better. He loved Spy and Spy loved him, enough that they took their masks off for each other, so Pyro would be okay. “No, I’ve never wanted to.”

The worry on Spy’s face faded. “Do you want to now?”

No. As much as he loved Spy and loved cuddling and being close the thought of sex still made Pyro almost nauseous. He didn’t even know that much about sex beyond that’s how babies were somehow made. He’d seen it a few times though and it did _not_ look like fun, it looked _gross_. Apparently, it was fun and felt good though and it was something couples did and Spy wanted to do it with Pyro so… “If you want to we…”

“No,” Spy interrupted. “I’m asking if _you_ want to.”

Pyro shrunk in on himself. “No, sorry. But… I can try it if you want.” With how low he spoke he wouldn’t have been understood if he’d had his mask on. He wished he did, not being understandable had its advantages sometimes.

Spy let out a sigh as he leaned back into the pillows again. “No, I can wait until you’re ready.”

“What if I’m never ready?”

“That’s fine too.”

“Really?”

“Yes really, I don’t need sex in order for our relationship to work. Come here.” Spy gestured for Pyro to cuddle up to him again.

Pyro hesitated for a few seconds before doing so. Some of the tension melted from him as he wrapped his arms around Spy and pressed his face into his chest as Spy put an arm around him again. _This_ was nice, Spy was warm and smelled of cigarette smoke and the fancy cologne perfume stuff he sometimes let Pyro use too now that they were dating.

“This is all I need, mon Cheri.”

Pyro _liked_ it when Spy called him that, it made him feel special and warm inside. “Okay.” He squeezed Spy a bit tighter, nuzzling into him. “Sorry I said ‘yes’ earlier I… didn’t know what you meant.” He didn’t understand a lot of things, it sucked sometimes and made him look stupid.

“I should’ve made myself clearer. But it’s in the past now, no need to worry about it. We should probably get to sleep now.”

That meant one of them would have to get up to turn off the lights. Pyro groaned at the thought. “No, stay a little longer.”

Spy let out a fake annoyed sigh. “All right, only for a few minutes though, we have stuff to do tomorrow.”

“Hmm, thanks.”


End file.
